Only Time Will Tell
by HaloHunter89
Summary: [NO ZA] [AU] Prompt. [Caryl] "The very essence of romance is uncertainty." -Oscar Wilde


**So this is for BluLcy as a late birthday present. She had a very specific idea she wanted me to craft for her. I worked with the prompt giving to me and the suggestions that came with it as far as how things were written and I'm hoping I got all the details worked in right for you. Happy belated birthday Lucy! **

Carol walked out into the court-yard with Joni walking next to her both lost in thought. Coming to a stop a the tables set around both set back to take up their daily routine. Carol felt bad at times for her and Joni game they played out here but it passed the time quicker.

"So who today?"

Carol turned giving Joni a smile, "Who do you think?"

Joni set forward her eyes scanning the yard that was separated from them by heavy security fencing. The men on the other side were accustomed to seeing them out there at this time of day and by now had started ignoring their presences. Carol looked over at Joni and watched as her eyes tracked someone and she elbowed her getting her attention.

"Him. He's walking towards us, there is someone with him." Joni smiled.

Carol turned her eyes forward waiting to see who she picked. Her eyes landed on him and she felt her throat constrict just enough to make swallowing an issue at the second. "What do you think he's here for?"

The man came to a stop just a few feet from the fence and Carol watched as another man came to a stop by him. His head fell back a deep laugh rolling out of him his smile wide as he talked to the other smaller guy. Carol set there both her and Joni studying them openly and picking at their food, Carol couldn't tear her eyes away from the smaller of the two.

The more she looked at them the more she realized it wasn't that he was smaller but how the other man carried himself. He had a cockiness that was overwhelming even for where she was setting. He stood taller with his chest pushed out his eyes constantly sweeping as the other stood smoking his back to the other prisoners.

"Holy shit." Joni muttered.

Carol flicked her eyes over and looked back at the men. The one she had pointed out finally looked up giving their first glance of his face. His piercing blue eyes stood out, along with his scowl, and his mussed hair as if someone had just been running their hand through his hair. His cheek bones framed his face so perfectly demanding attention and she readily gave it. Carol could see the sun shining on his throat and part of his chest that jumpsuit had left open to viewing since he didn't have it done up all the way. Sweat was making his skin catch the light in a way that made all the moisture in her mouth disappear.

Carol looked away but the loud laughter from the other man had her interest piqued again. Looking back over she seen a smile slip across his scruffy face and he lifted his face to the sky shaking his head while the other man punched his shoulder.

"Calm the fuck down baby brother." The rough timbre mixing with a southern twang met their ears.

Joni set forward again, "I know these two!" At Carol's look she waved her hand through the hair, "Not like personally but I've heard the guards. Those two just got here, they were sent here from Telfair State Prison in Helena."

Carol shook her head, "How the hell do you find time to gossip?"

Joni grinned, "Those two are brothers. Dixons. I know the one who keeps laughing name is Merle. I don't know the others." Her face changed, "Well the game is kind of ruined."

Carol looked back over at them the news of their names and being brothers making her look at them again. She could see a certain kind of protectiveness now that she looked between them. "What do you mean ruined, neither of us has made a guess on what they're here for."

"That's what the guards were talking about." Joni turned in her seat looking at her, "The younger one there he killed someone and his brother just so happened to be with him."

Carol's eyes widened as she looked at the man standing there. He didn't seem aggressive to her but then again he was in prison. She had figured he was here for something as simple as a felony or something petty. She would have never figured him for a murderer.

"Are you serious?"

"As serious as taxes."

There was a chuckle behind them that had them both spinning at the sound. Rick smiled his eyes out over the men in the yard, "You two wouldn't gossip would you?"

Carol blushed and Joni let her eyes run over Rick, "You think you know better?"

Rick's eyes went to hers, "I do."

Carol looked up at him and he flicked his eyes to the two men a frown gracing his features before he pinched the bridge of his nose, "The other brothers name is Daryl and before y'all start with some half cocked theory of him being a madman..."He broke off whistling and signalling to guards in the yard. Carol and Joni turned their eyes to the yard but quickly looked back to him, "It was first degree murder. It was in self-defense and it was a bullshit case. It aint over though for either of them since the judge is under question on his call."

Carol wanted to ask more but didn't push the subject. She grinned when Joni raised an eyebrow, "If it was self-defense why are they both here?"

Rick sighed and set down with them his eyes going to the two men who were standing apart from the rest. The older one was throwing false punches at his younger brother dodging hits that weren't even coming. Rick gave a knowing smile and set back looking to the girls. "Merle and Daryl had a younger sister Tabitha." Rick set quietly for a few minutes looking off and Carol looked at Joni both waiting him out. "Their dad was a complete bastard and both men carry the marks to show that. Daryl was always stepping in between Tab and their dad."

Joni set forward her eyes searching Rick's face, "And how do you know that Office Grimes?" She purred.

Rick gave her a smile, "I know cause me and Daryl were close from the time I moved here."

Carol shot her eyes to the man i question and seen him stretching and working his coveralls off his shoulders. She couldn't tear her eyes away from him as they fell revealing more of his back to her. He was broad and gleaming in the sunlight but that wasn't what got her attention. It was the marks that marred his skin and the tattoo that graced his frame. He had a large set of wings that covered his upper back going out over his arms. When he stretched it gave the appearance of wings spreading. On closer inspection she realized that one side was done more of angelic style while the other had more of a hellish appearance. They were no doubt symbolic for him an his past but mixed in with them were scars and her heart ached thinking about him stepping in between a man and his daughter. He took beatings for a sister and she had no doubt that was the cause of the marks.

"That night he killed their father he had been gone hunting. She was supposed to be gone the weekend at her friends but got sick and came home. When he got there that night he came in to find her a mess.." Rick's voice was hoarse as he looked to his friend on the other side of the fence. "Merle had got there not long after Daryl but it was too late. Tab was dead and Daryl was out the door when their old man pulled up."

Carol looked over at him, "He got sentenced for killing his father?"

Rick nodded, "Yeah he assaulted Daryl first not realizing Daryl had already seen Tab and all hell broke loose. By the time Merle got him off him he was dead and there wasn't anything to be done."

"Well if Merle didn't do anything then why is here?" Joni huffed.

Rick smiled, "Those two wont be separated. Merle done the same for Daryl that he done for Tab, feels responsible for him."

Carol tuned them out looking at the brothers. She could see exactly what Rick was talking about. Merle's eyes were constantly scanning the crowd while Daryl ignored it all. She didn't take Daryl for being oblivious though. He radiated a silent knowledge and power that had her wanting to go to him just be around him. She couldn't help it.

"Carol are you ready to go back in?" Joni set back as Rick stood walking away. "You been dazed out long enough."

Carol blushed and stood up shaking her head, "I was not dazed."

"Honey if you checked him out any harder it might have been considered rape." Joni teased.

Both of them headed for the garbage can that just so happened to lead them right to where Daryl was standing. The closer they got the more Carol could see about the wings on his back and the more she wanted to trace them. Joni nudged her and Carol huffed smiling knowing she was caught.

"DIXON!" A barking voice roared.

Both womens heads snapped up just as Merle barked back but it was lost in the roar of the crowd. Daryl was silent as he smoked watching as a man-made his way towards him. Carol felt her heart hammering in her chest and gripped Joni's wrist as Daryl turned his head his eyes locking with hers. He blew a cloud of smoke out never breaking eye contact and flipped the cigarette away. His eyes swept her body quickly and came back to her eyes the cerulean blue dark denim making her legs rub together and him smile.

His head turned just as the man made it to him and side-stepped Merle. Carol watched as he swung at him something glinting in his hands and she realized he intended more than just to fight. He was set on hurting him. Carol felt like she needed to do something but before she could Daryl swung and the man went down hard blood splattering the ground and the sounds of boots beating the pavements thundered all around her.

The guards surrounded him and he was forced to his knees harshly as they spun him towards the fence. Carol got a good look at his face as he was manhandled and his brother was done the same. His arms were jerked behind his head and his eyes lifted to hers studying her the same as they had seconds before. She watched as hunger raced through his eyes but she never once seen the anger and hate in his eyes like the other men in the jail. He wasn't a bad man and she was sure of it. Rick's story only reinforced this for her. He done what he done because he found his baby sister dead at the hands of a man who had abused him as well, extreme circumstances caused extreme reactions.

Carol sucked in a breath as Rick guided her through the halls. She wasn't the usual nurse for this but it seemed to have fallen to her as she was the only one still there at the moment. Everyone else had either went home or were on break. She sucked in a breath as they stepped into solitary and she was met with silence something she wasn't use to working in the prison. She seen men leering at her as she passed with Rick but she couldn't hear the filth they were spewing at her and she felt better at that.

"Carol Daryl isn't a violent man so you can relax." Rick soothed coming to a door. "He doesn't like being checked up on by medical staff. I picked you cause you're a woman and if I brought a man he'd refuse but if the man pushed it he'd react harsher. You being a woman he will show more respect."

Carol nodded, "Alright. What happened to him? I didn't see the other man hurt him in the yard."

Rick chuckled and shook his head, "Daryl has a thing about his being restrained. He can't help but to fight the restraints and the cuffs cut into his wrist and one of the guards said when they raised him and took him in he got caught on something and has a place along his hips."

Carol blushed and nodded lifting her head and looking around. She was met with cold blue eyes of his older brother across from them in a cell watching her. He smirked at her and set back on the bunk in the room and she tilted her head. He waggled his eyebrows at her and she turned quickly looking at Rick as he started opening Daryl's cell.

Rick didn't say anything to do her as she stepped through but the cell door sliding home behind her had her startling. Daryl didn't turn looking at her but she could the red angry marks around his wrist one of them even bleeding. Swallowing she set her medical bag down and his body tensed slightly before he turned his head just enough for him to side eye her.

"What they send you down here for?" His voice was a deep southern twang that drizzled over her like heated sin.

Shifting on her feet Carol lifted her chin and met his eyes, "You need to let me look at your wrist and they said you have a place along your torso."

His chuckle was low but the walls made it seem louder and she felt a shiver climb her body as he turned towards her letting his coveralls fall. His torso came into view and her breathing hitched despite her efforts. Daryl raised an eyebrow at her and she walked towards him. Her eyes ran over him greedily before settling on the darkening bruise over his hip that dipped lower into his coveralls. Looking up at him she gave a slight smile letting her fingers push along the bruise and she watched the muscles in his stomach jerk at her touch.

"That hurts you know." His voice was husky.

Carol angled him more towards the light without realizing what she was doing. Kneeling in front of him her fingers stopped at the lowest part of his bruise she could see before it dipped into the coveralls. Looking up at him she seen him focusing on her face intently and she blushed as her fingers hooked in his clothes, "I need to see of it."

He smirked at her and tilted his head at her and she pulled but huffed when she seen exactly where it lead too. Daryl chuckled and his hands came down hooking in his clothes jerking him free of them completely in a way her timid self couldn't. She sucked in a breath realizing just how close she was to his groin. He was right in her face without anything between them now and she was having trouble focusing on anything besides the very male anatomy presented to her. Her breathing was meeting his skin and she watched as his body stirred reacting and she felt her own body betraying her at the moment.

"You gonna do your job or keep staring at my dick?" His voice still had that husky tone and she blushed.

Looking anywhere but his groin she let herself focus on checking him again. She made the mistake of looking over again and her eyes focused on the line of muscle leading straight to his cock. Feeling her breathing deepening she hoped he didn't notice but she had no such luck. She watched his fist clench next to his hip and her fingers followed the line of muscle unsure of what she was doing.

Carol lifted her eyes and let them run up his body watching the fast rise and fall of his chest as her eyes climbed him. He was looking down at her his lips slightly parted as his breathing got deeper and faster pulling in strong lungfuls of air. Carol licked her lips and he groaned closing his eyes before they were open and fixed on her more predatory than before. There was that hunger she had seen in his eyes before in the yard back and she leaned in letting her lips meet his skin just above the base of his cock. He grunted and his body jerked most noticeable his cock when she felt it hit the underside of her jaw and she smiled against his skin. Something about him had her feeling braver than she ever had before in her life.

Carol gripped him just letting herself feel instead of think for once and went with it. His hand came around tightening her grip over him and she felt her mouth water as their hands moved over his length together him guiding her. "What're you doing?" He grunted.

Carol looked up at him and smiled, "Think that's pretty obvious."

Carol stood suddenly keeping her grip on him her surroundings completely forgotten. She let her eyes trace his lips up to the mark just off from them. She had noticed it in the yard and it along with his cheek bones, beautiful blue eyes made for a striking appearance. He was beautiful. Leaning in she kissed him more timidly than her hand was stroking him. He smirked and backed her up suddenly his hands finally coming into contact with her body. His touch brought a moan from deep in her chest and Carol leaned into him more. His hand cupped her throat dragging her up to his mouth more as he completely took control from her and making her beg more for more.

His other hand left her grip over him and slid along her torso and then under her shirt pushing it higher with each of his movements. She felt the cup of her bra jerked down and then his fingers were pinching her nipple and rolling it. Jerking her head back for air she panted watching his face. He was breathing hard as his hand completely cupped her and pressed her firmly back into the wall.

Her hand fell away and she arched her hips into him the more his hand tormented her. His thumb was stroking the column of her throat and she whimpered feeling a deep ache settled between her thighs.

"Strip." Her growled stepping away from her.

Carol didn't waste any time never letting her eyes stray from his body very far. The more she looked at him the more her mouth watered and she wanted him inside her. She felt a brief flash of panic realizing where she was at and who he was but it was quickly squashed when his hands were on her again. He pushed her back into the wall quickly and dropped to his knees pushing her legs wide. Carol sucked in a breath as he leaned into her his nose running up her thigh towards the apex and whimpered feeling his tongue tease her skin.

"You going to go home and tell you're friends what you done?" He growled against her. Carol whimpered and pushed her hips towards his face more and let her hand slide through his hair. He chuckled and nipped at her causing her to jerk, "Answer me and I'll give you what you want."

Carol looked down at him as he kneeled in front of her his face right at her, his breath fanning her as his lip lightly brushed over her with each exhale. Chewing her lip she blinked trying to get her scattered thoughts in order to answer him. His hand slid up her thigh and she felt his fingers tease along her slit before pressing her more. Widening her legs his breath hit her over heated skin and her knees almost buckled but he braced her keeping her in place.

"What do you mean?" Carol panted.

Daryl leaned into her his tongue following the path his fingers traced and circled her nub. He repeated his actions and then pushed his fingers deep into her and held them there looking back up at her, "You'll lose your job and your friends will know you fucked a murderer Carol." She heard pain in his voice despite the husky longing there.

Carol blinked and shook her head at him, "You aren't those things."

She felt his fingers press her and she moaned as his mouth went to work on her. Her grip tightened in his hair and she rocked herself against his face and she felt him smile against her. His hand slid up the back of her thigh and pulled it over his shoulder opening her more for him and she had to bite her tongue against the noises threatening to rip from her throat.

Pulling him in tighter against her when she felt the first tendrils of her orgasm start he held her tighter bracing her. She looked down her body unable to tear her eyes away from the man who was completely wrecking her world. His eyes came up to hers and the dark longing and lust in them set her off and she fought to keep her eyes open. She watched as he smiled against her cleaning her up before her leg slipped from his shoulder lazily.

He stood slowly and she watched his fully frame came into view for her and swallowed. Despite having just had the strongest orgasm she's ever had she was hit with the that familiar ache already. His chest was rising and falling fast as his fingers slipped into his mouth cleaning them up. Carol jerked them from his mouth letting them slip into her own and sucking them down deeply. His eyes darkened and she swallowed around them before pulling them free with a wet pop.

He was in her space and she felt his erection pressing into her stomach. Carol met his eyes and smiled at him her hand slipping between them to grasp him and pulling him closer. She wanted to feel all of him pressing against her and taking control like he did earlier. "I want you."

Licking his lips he grabbed her hips and spun her pushing her towards the lone piece of furniture actually in his cell. She crawled up quickly and looked over her shoulder as he lined himself up with her. She smiled and pressed back towards him just as he slammed into her knocking her forward onto the bed. Carol sucked in a breath trying to let herself adjust to him and let her head rest against the bed. Daryl slowly pulled out till he was just barely inside her and repeated his move slamming into her roughly again. Carol moaned her hands tightening on the sheets and she arched spreading her legs more for him.

His grip on her hips was bruising and she smiled turning her head and watching him as he drove into her harder and better than anything she'd ever felt. His hand slapped hard across her ass and her body tightened around him getting a groan of approval from him.

"Again." Her voice was breathless as she watched the sweat gathering on his body.

Daryl's eyes locked with hers and she watched as his hand left her hip and came across her ass harder. She moaned his name and nodded for him to do it again getting a smile of pure carnal desire from him. He leaned over her his chest pressing into her back and his breath fanned over her neck. The feeling of their bodies sliding together as his hips pistoned into her had her wanting to face him, she wanted to see all of him and be able to touch him.

"Wait." Carol pleaded. Daryl immediately stilled his body tense as she turned her head meeting his eyes. "I wanna be able to touch you."

Daryl's eyes widened slightly but he nodded jerkily and backed away from her and she winced when he pulled out. She was sure she was going to feel him for a long time and was even more sure she was ruined for other men. The thought had he humming and she scooted further back on the bed as she rolled over. Settling she motioned for him to come to her and he crawled up the bed between her spread thighs his fingers sliding through her slit before coming to his mouth again.

"You're sweet." he growled his mouth crashing into hers.

Carol gripped him and lined him up with her just as they both pressed meeting again. Her moan was long and loud as he sunk into her completely. His motions were slower and more controlled but no less forceful. It was everything she needed and she reveled in it. Her hands came around his back tracing the tattoos she had noticed earlier that day and he stiffened for mere seconds. His head dropped to her shoulder as she memorized every mark and curve of his body. She felt the scars along his back and each one she came to she let her fingers trace over as his breathing hitched harshly out of his chest.

Feeling herself building up quickly Carol kissed along his shoulder up his throat letting her tongue slide along the straining tendons before tracing his jaw. His scruff burned across her face and she found herself praying for beard burn. Meeting his eyes again was all it took to set her off and she locked her legs around his hips dragging him more into her as her body tightened around him. He thrust through her orgasm his pace getting quicker before she felt him tense and then his own body jerk with his release and after shocks.

She didn't loosen her arms or legs from around him. Her fingers kept tracing over the tattoos on his back down his biceps still tracing the wings. "They're beautiful."

He snorted and shifted his hips pulling out of her and setting up. His legs swung over the bed and he set at the edge. She got her first real glimpse at his back and all the marks he'd taken for his sister. He had taken all these trying to protect her only for her to be taken when he wasn't there. She felt a deep ache in her chest for this man and wished their was something she could do for him.

Looking down she noticed the blood finally along his wrist and forearm and winced. She felt bad for having forgotten why she was even here and taking advantage of him. Standing up she dressed her eyes still on him as he got his breathing under control. She wasn't sure what to say and knew that saying thanks was out of the question.

Grabbing her medical bag she kneeled in front of him again and grabbed his arm bringing his injured wrist around for her to see.

"If you walk out there with your hair like that..." he broke off laughing.

Looking up at him and scowling she couldn't hold it seeing a fully smile on his lips, "Well..." She smiled when he hissed at the alcohol over the cuts, "I guess it's a good thing my shift is over after this."

He hummed in the back of his throat and leaned back giving her a nice view of his relaxed body. He was slick with sweat, his hair was mussed up from her roaming hands and damp. His eyes and mouth were somehow even more attractive and she was pretty sure he was leaking straight sex appeal from his body. He looked good enough to eat and she damn well wished she could.

She wrapped his wrist and set back smiling at her handiwork. He flexed his fingers and shook his head, "Stupid fucking cuffs."

"Part of the whole prison thing Daryl." She snorted, "You'll get use to it."

"No. I wont." His voice was hard and she looked up.

Studying him she frowned and got the distinct impression that it had something to do with his past. "Is this about your father?" His eyes flashed dangerously and she regretted saying anything at all. She let it go and nodded, "We all have our quirks."

"Is yours fucking prisoners or is that just for me?" He snapped.

Carol stood up and put her hands on her hips unsure what to say. She chewed her lip and blew out a breath, "Just you." He looked up startled not having expected an answer. She smiled at him, "I know Rick and he was talking about you before."

Daryl studied her for a minute then nodded, "Rick is family."

Carol was unsure when Rick would be back by and set there while he righted his clothing settled back on the bed. His arms were behind his head and he was staring at the ceiling. "He tell you what happened?"

Deciding it was best not to lie she nodded, "Yup."

"Never could just shut the fuck up could he." He sighed and looked at her.

Carol frowned, "You got dealt a shitty hand Daryl but that don't make you a bad man."

"That's life darlin'." He gave her a look before he settled back again, "Take care of yourself out there Carol."

"You take a care of yourself Daryl."

His eyes came to her and he smirked, "If I don't you gonna come doctor me up again?"

"If that's what it takes." She arched an eyebrow.

He looked off and stayed quiet her words clear in his eyes. He looked back over and smirked seeing Rick unlocking the cell door. Carol met his eyes and he winked at her causing her to blush again.

"Don't take the wrap off your wrist. Straining like your did against the cuffs done more damage than I think you realize and no working out till you see the bruise along your torso and hips gone." Her voice was firm and held an air of finality.

He looked at Rick and she seen his eyes flash again but differently, "Yes ma'am, thank you ma'am."

Carol tilted her head but stepped out not sure what to say again and watched as Rick walked over. Carol turned her head feeling eyes on her and was met with the same blue eyes as earlier. Merle was studying her and she frowned causing him to smile. His eyes were no longer leering but knowing and she felt a flush come over her skin. He smiled at her and his head fell back as he laughed like he had in the yard.

Rick walked with her silently till they got to the medical bay and she started making her report. He was setting back drinking coffee playing with a pen when he looked over at her for the fifth time in a matter of minutes.

"Will you stop." She huffed.

He chuckled, "Stop what?"

"That...stop that." She growled setting her pen down.

"I'm not sure I follow you Carol. What am I doing?" He grinned setting his cup of coffee down and turning towards her. "I thought I was drinking my coffee and just relaxing."

"You!" Carol hissed, "You know what you're doing."

"You mean I know what you did?" His eyes were bright and amused. "Even if you didn't completely smell like him and reek of sex I could look at him and know what happened."

Carol blushed and started scribbling faster, "I didn't mean for that to happen."

Rick nodded, "Didn't figure you did. I seen the way you were watching him in the yard though."

Carol looked up, "Is that why you asked me and not Joni?"

"He'd cussed Joni all to hell before that door even shut. She was in the room when he was brought here...personalities don't mesh to well there. But in truth yes." Rick shrugged, "He don't deserve the sentence he got." Carol nodded along and finished her papers. Rick seemed to talking more to himself than to her. Daryl's words about Rick being family ran through her mind and she could head the pain in his voice. Daryl was a brother to him and it hurt him to see him locked up like he was. "Hopefully the judge throws that shit out and he's released on time served, him and Merle both."

Carol stood up and dusted her pants off, "Well if there is any justice to be had and understanding then hopefully things go good."

"We'll know soon enough." Rick looked up smiling at her, "You done for the night?"

Nodding they clocked out and walked in silence to their vehicles. Rick made sure she was in her own before making his way to his truck. Carol smiled and pulled out feeling more relaxed than she had in a while. She didn't want to dwell on why but his scent was right there taunting her letting her know exactly why she felt that way. She smiled and settled in for the short drive to her place that guaranteed a night's rest. She felt a pang of sadness at the thought of Daryl sleeping in the cold cells of the prison and only hoped Rick was right about them throwing the charges out on both of the Dixons.


End file.
